wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Dain Bornhald
Dain Bornhald is an officer of the Children of the Light. Appearance He is tall and skeletally gaunt with dark, deep-set eyes. In Baerlon, he wears a golden knot of rank on his cloak beneath the sunburst. He is only a little older than Rand. Since the campaign in the Two Rivers, his eyes are often bloodshot due to drinking to excess. History He is the son of Geofram Bornhald. His country of origin is not known, though he occasionally speaks with a Taraboner accent. In Baerlon, one of his soldiers calls him 'Lord'. Whether this is a hereditary title, conferred to him because his father was given the title of Lord Captain or simply a mark of respect is unknown. He is an officer of the Children of the Light, though what rank is unknown. He wears one golden knot of rank on his cloak in Baerlon and wears two knots when he meets Egwene at Tar Valon. Geofram mentions that he often has to warn Dain against the dangers of overzealousness and describes it as a 'grievous fault'. Valda thinks that Dain worries to much about 'niceties' like proof of guilt when none can be obtained. Geofram believes Dain is zealous enough to fall blindly into whatever Eamon Valda might propose. He has a high respect for Valda, often dining with him. In turn, Valda accounted him a fine young officer. Before his bouts of depression, he seldom drank but sometimes liked to spend an evening in a tavern with a glass of wine to be in the company of people other than the Children. After a while, they would forget his presence and behave normally. Activities Before Geofram's death Dain and some Children of the Light are in Baerlon when they are at the butt of one of Matrim Cauthon's pranks. When he goes to question Mat and Rand, the City Watch show up in the nick of time. Dain and his men decide to withdraw because they don't want to fight with the City Watch. Dain later catches up with Rand and his group as they are trying to leave Baerlon and tries to arrest him. Moiraine Damodred uses Illusion to confuse and terrify the Whitecloaks and cover her groups escape. Dain is in charge of the Whitecloaks that attack Egwene al'Vere and company when they are heading back to the White Tower after being in Falme. Egwene attacks them with the One Power, causing all but Dain to retreat. He is furious and swears to get his revenge. Dain was under the command of Eamon Valda while at Tar Valon. After Dain's father died at Falme, Jaret Byar came to him at Tar Valon. Byar told him of his fathers death and the darkfriend Perrin Aybara who caused it. Dain swore vengeance on Perrin. Campaign against the Two Rivers Dain was, at his own request, was placed in command of a legion that was dispatched to the Two Rivers to root out Darkfriends there. His command was given to him by Eamon Valda and he names Jaret Byar as his second in command because of his loyalty to his father. His orders were to seek Darkfriends and help a man named Ordeith. Almost immediately, he began to detest Ordieth and his methods. Under his command, the Children instigated a campaign of turning the Two Rivers folk against one another by spreading suspicion of Darkfriends among them. He takes several people associated with Perrin into custody. This group is later rescued by Perrin and it includes Haral Luhhan, Alsbet Luhhan, Natti Cauthon, Bodewhin Cauthon and Eldrin Cauthon. When the Trollocs attacked, the Children fought them in skirmishes but never mounted a real offensive. Dain found groups that he commanded personally seemed to be more likely to come under planned attack from Trollocs. This is likely a result of an attempt to oust him from his role as leader - perhaps orchestrated by Ordieth. Perrin smells brandy on him later in the campaign. Clearly the events he has endured there and his interactions with Ordieth have changed him and let his hatred fester. During the final battle at Emonds Field, Dain kept his forces out the action even when the line nearly failed, betraying his deal with Perrin. He left with four hundred mounted soldiers, vowing to cut through Perrin's own forces to make their way to the rest of the Children of the Light at Watch Hill. Had a bargain with Perrin. Perrin would hand himself over without resistance if the Children supported the Two Rivers folk where the fighting was hottest. Since Dain decided not to commit his forces in the final battle, Perrin refused to hand himself in. He claimed that the women of the Two Rivers fought more to defend against the Shadow than any Whitecloak. Return to Amador After leaving the Two Rivers, Dain returned to the Dome of the Light. When Valda first arrives at the Fortress of the Light, Dain greets him and reveals that Queen Morgase is held captive within. Dain's drinking continues, possibly because of the guilt of his past actions in standing aside while Trollocs attacked Emond's Field and his obsession with Perrin under the belief that he killed his father. Valda thinks there is no excuse for drinking brandy during the day and makes a mark against Dain for it. He verbally reprimands Dain for not being sober. Dain drunkenly let slip rumors of Valda's treatment and alleged murder of Morgase Trakand to Galad Damodred which are reluctantly confirmed by Byar. This caused Galad to confront Eamon Valda. Dain takes the side of Galad Damodred against his commander. Category:Children of the Light